


talk about memes

by courtneywhitless (Izzylike)



Series: two kids are falling in love [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzylike/pseuds/courtneywhitless
Summary: dating is weird.





	talk about memes

Tom idly strums his guitar as he waits for Courtney to finish her Astrophysics homework. At times like these it really hits him that he didn't go to college. At first it'd been because he didn't know what he'd wanted to do, then his mom got sick, then he'd been trying to find himself again. His life had been a progressively deepening pit before the JSA. Before he'd met his dad, and befriended Grant, and been a hero. Had a family again.

His fingers pause as he glances at Court as she works her way through a problem, mouthing the question to herself as she furrows her brows. He still can't figure out why she wanted to date him, and - now that they’re dating - why she hasn't already dumped him now that she knows him.

Suddenly her head jerks up and she's looking straight into his eyes.

And Tom can't help the color rising in his cheeks, because it's like a scene outta some cheesy romcom that he and his mom used to watch. The urge to drag his hood over his face is there, but the urge to throw himself out of the window is stronger.

Finally a grin pulls at Court's face as she sets her pen down. "I'm fuckin' starvin', Tom."

"Hey, watch yer goddamn language, Courtney." He quips back, lips tugging into a toothy, lopsided smile. He's rewarded with a peal of laughter as she stretches in her seat. "But I guess if you're done with homework for now, we could get something to eat?"

"Let's. I'll even let you pay." The near-suggestive tone is amplified when she gives him a wink before standing up. "Just, not pizza, please god."


End file.
